1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to a substrate positioning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200643 discloses an alignment device (hereinafter referred to as “substrate positioning device”) that performs the positioning of a substrate such as a wafer or the like when the substrate is transferred by a robot in a space defined within a local clean device called an EFEM (Equipment Front End Module).
This substrate positioning device performs the positioning of a substrate based on, e.g., the light quantity change which is detected when the outer peripheral portion of the substrate interrupts an optical axis created by a light emitting element and a light receiving element arranged to interpose the outer peripheral portion of the substrate therebetween from major surface sides.